1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved device for magnetically treating a fluid that may, according to fluid features, treat the fluid reasonably with a plurality of magnetic fields such that the floc and precipitate can effectively be removed from the fluid and discharged outside of said device.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, a device has been disclosed comprising permanent magnets being. positioned outside of the device and generating magnetic force into a treatment chamber, while magnetically treating a fluid flowing between a plurality of intermediary units of magnetic material positioned parallel to each other inside the treatment chamber. (JP 7-106352). Said intermediary units of magnetic material being cylindrically shaped are juxtaposed in an equal distance inside a treatment chamber and secured thereto at its ceiling and floor made of non-magnetic material.
The prior art comprising magnets positioned outside the device has, as such, an advantage that can prevent magnetized particulates floating in a fluid from adhering to said magnets.
Generally, the closer a plurality of intermediary units of magnetic material are positioned each other, the higher magnetic fields are provided therebetween. Each intermediary unit of magnetic material has been made replaceable such that the device may efficiently be used that much longer.
Further, with improvement in the configuration of an intermediary unit of magnetic material, the prior art as cited above has been able to prevent the fluid flow speed from slowing down due to interference by the intermediary unit of magnetic material, thus enhancing activation of a fluid with magnetic fields.
The device for magnetically treating a fluid as disclosed by the prior art has deposited therein the intermediary unit of magnetic material which must be disengaged from said device whenever necessary to remove, the floc or sludge adhering thereto. Or else, a strainer has been provided such that said floc or sludge may be discharged outside therefrom.
Generally, in the prior art relative to a device for magnetically treating a fluid, the efficiency of magnetic treatment is maintained by removing from the fluid the magnetized floc or sludge adhering to such intermediary units of magnetic material as deposited inside the device.
In this case, an emphasis has been placed merely on the principal concept of an invention that the fluid flow speed should be increased, and a stronger magnetic field produced within the device. For such purposes, the prior art has heretofore provided a novel structure of a device designed to improve a fixing method, a configuration, and quality of an intermediary unit of magnetic material deposited inside the device, such that according to fluid conditions, the effect of removing the magnetized floc could be enhanced, and the replacement of parts of the device facilitated.
As indicated above, the invention disclosed by the prior art has been focused on how to narrow each distance between the cylindrically shaped intermediary units of magnetic material positioned parallel each other such that stronger magnetic fields can be gained. However, with configurations and structures of said magnetic material units designed to narrow said distance, the fluid flow speed likely slows down, affected by interference occurring in a fluid flowing therebetween. Hence, it has a disadvantage that the efficiency of magnetic treatment, enhanced by strengthening magnetic fields is cancelled out by a setback due to a decrease in the fluid flow volume.
Further, any attempt to improve the effect of magnetic fluid treatment by narrowing the distance between the cylindrically-shaped magnetic material units inside the device for the purpose of strengthening magnetic fields may only contribute to increasing both design and material costs. Also, it is an economic disadvantage incurring additional costs that an intermediary unit of magnetic material is replaced each time it is applied for different uses. That is to say, the prior art cited here has neither endorsed economical worthiness, nor has sufficiently given a solution to how to innovate uneconomical, inefficient structure of the device. It may be hardly possible to prevent impurities and scale etc. in a running or cyclical fluid from adhering to such intermediary units of magnetic material as juxtaposed each other in the device.
Besides, referring to JP 06-190023, an invention has been disclosed that a strong magnetic material unit made of either meshed or needle-shaped wires is disposed in a fluid passage of a device. Since the magnetic material unit remains fixed to the device, it is required to replace the whole device rather than said magnetic material unit whenever necessary to clean the unit, and remove the floc etc. therefrom, thereby enhancing the effect of magnetic treatment of a fluid.
The device of the invention comprises,
1. No. 1 chamber wherein a louver and a plurality of latticed bodies of pure iron bars are deposited such that a fluid can effectively be treated with magnetic fields provided by magnet units being detachable from the device,
2. No. 2 chambers wherein the fluid running slowly is treated magnetically with filtrate and flocculant affecting freeing, purifying and disinfecting of the floc and sludge,
3. A separation chamber wherein the floc and sludge thus freed are effectively discharged outside through a drain, and
4. No. 3 chamber of an identical structure with No. 1 chamber wherein the fluid goes through a repeated process of magnetic treatment freeing residual impurities therefrom and is discharged from the device.
Further, the device of the invention comprises one side of the casing being detachable from the casing such that said louver and latticed bodies can be removed therefrom whenever necessary to clean or replace them. And further the device of the invention comprises either a screw or an axial fan being deposited between a louver and the latticed body adjacent thereto such that a large volume of a fluid can be magnetically treated.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an improved device magnetically treating a fluid with a variety of permanent magnets constituting magnet units generating magnet forces from 500 to over 10,000 gausses. In this manner the device efficiently removes the floc including noxious scale and slime, as well as particulates floating in air from a variety of fluids such as air, running water, industrial water, river, sea water and petroleum.
Another object of the invention is to offer a comparatively compact system with extremely high performance.
And another object of the invention is to provide such intermediary units of magnetic material consisting of a louver and a plurality of latticed bodies as providing strong magnetic fields and being easily removable from their respective chambers. Consequently, both cleaning and servicing of each chamber, as well as said intermediary units of magnetic material are easily achieved. Hence, another object of the invention-isto provide a device with the magnetic performance being maintained over the long run, as well as the enhanced durability gaining outstanding economical advantage.
And a further object of the invention is to offer a device magnetically treating a fluid with the markedly improved effect of precipitating and freeing the floc and other impurities in the fluid.
Yet still a further object of the invention is to provide a device whereby the floc or impurities can be regularly discharged outside such that the efficiency of magnetic treatment of a fluid can long be maintained. In this context, an environment-friendly device is offered to market